disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Rapunzel
Gift Rapunzel can find anyone in the world through her magically long hair. All she needs to do is think of someone she wants to look for -- it can be a specific person or generic such as "someone gifted" -- then her hair will start glowing and connects through the earth to show her where that person is. The connection is especially stronger if whoever Rapunzel is trying to find is gifted. Past Rapunzel grew up isolated in a large tower with only her mother for company everyday. She used her daughter's gift to show her where other gifted people were hiding, telling her that these were dangerous people who were all out looking for her. Using her power was the only way to find them first, and then her mother would leave to stop them. Rapunzel believed her until she grew older and began to wonder if the bad people she found were as terrible as her mother made them out to be. One day, after her mother left, Rapunzel used her gift for herself to show her what happened in the lives of many of the gifted people. To her horror, she saw many of them, some including young children and others her age, being arrested and abused by The Government. Worse, when she looked for her mother, she found her revealing the gifted's whereabouts that she found from Rapunzel to the leader of The Government, Kent Mansley, for money. Feeling that she was responsible for ruining so many lives, Rapunzel escaped from the tower and tried to find help in righting her wrongs. She used her power to find anyone who could help her and was first shown a vision of Robin Hood, who was unfortunately, imprisoned. Then she was shown Tiger, and decided to join him. Character Encounters Mother Gothel When Rapunzel was very young, she was kidnapped by Mother Gothel, who raised her to believe she was her mother and she could never leave her tower due to the danderous people who were out to get her. Gothel used what she learned from Rapunzel to her advantage, selling the locations of the gifted people she found to The Government. When Rapunzel learned of her deception and betrayal, she chose to escape. Robin Hood When Rapunzel first left and looked for others who could help her, the first person she was shown was a fox named Robin. Sadly, he was already imprisoned by The Government. Rapunzel finds him very familiar for reasons she can't explain. She doesn't know that she is actually his long-lost sister, making her a princess. Tiger When Rapunzel saw she couldn't get to Robin right away, she was then shown Tiger. After a while she eventually found him. She was very ambiguous about why she was looking for him, only saying she needed his help, but after a while they befriended each other and he got Rapunzel to open up. Tiger tried to comfort her when she said it was her fault people were being hurt, but she couldn't bring herself to confess a secret she's been keeping ever since they met -- while she was still being used by Gothel, Rapunzel found Tiger and is the reason why The Government tracked him down and stole away his lover, Mewsette. She hopes that the day she must tell him the truth will never come. Rapunzel never saw eye-to-eye with Tiger on the nature of their powers. Rapunzel viewed it as a curse, causing nothing but misery for her and others, and he sees it as a gift, with the power to change lives for the better; this all changed, however, after Messina's attack. When Tiger convinced Rapunzel to search for any gifted people that might be close, she found Messina was watching them. The sorceress attacked, dismissing Tiger as an overprotective pet and sending him off a cliff. Tiger survived the fall, however, and used his power to trick Messina and save Rapunzel. This finally broke down an emotional barrier for Rapunzel, hugging him for the first time and fully accepting him as a true friend. On finding out about his power she admits, "I can see why you call it a gift." Messina While having Rapunzel and Tiger are having another heart-to-heart, Messina (disguised as a snake) discovered and spied on them. Rapunzel used her power to see if there were other gifted nearby and quickly saw Messina about to strike. Messina attacked and gave chase, trapping Rapunzel on a cliff. However, Messina did not know what Rapunzel's gift was and tried to force her to say before she killed her. Had she been able to accomplish this, her quest to find other gifted people and steal their abilities would have been unstoppable. Tiger used his gift on Messina, however, making government forces appear and allowing Rapunzel to escape. Thinking Kent Mansley had reneged on their agreement, an enraged Messina became a powerful tornado and stormed off, but not before vowing to return for Rapunzel to claim her life and gift. Current Situation Rapunzel is now with Tiger searching for Megara, hoping to join her in fighting The Government. Videos thumb|300px|left|A fateful meetingthumb|300px|left|Tiger and Rapunzel share some bonding time thumb|300px|left|Rapunzel finally tells her story thumb|300px|left|Messina's Attackthumb|left|300px|Tiger to the Recue!